Drunk
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Isogai Yuuma dan seorang enforcer yang mabuk. Untuk #Yuumafantasia. RnR, please
**An Assasination Classroom x Psycho-Pass Fanfiction!**

 **"Drunk"**

 **By : Yagitarou Arisa**

 **A/N : Untuk Event #Yuumafantasia :***

 **Happy Reading!~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bar di seberang gedung Biro Keamanan Nasional tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Ada saja yang mampir; para inspektur dan enforcer atau beberapa orang yang menumpang lewat yang ingin melepas penat dengan segelas anggur atau sebotol bir.

Bartender tetap di bar itu adalah seorang pemuda manis berusia dua puluh tahun dengan rambut hitam berpucuk—orang bilang namanya ahoge atau apalah itu—dengan sepasang biji mata berhiaskan iris emas pucat yang selalu bersinar penuh semangat di tengah zaman yang sulit dengan sistem memuakkan bernama Sibyl System. Yuuma terlahir di keluarga miskin, di tengah-tengah daerah rawan peningkatan level stress yang gila-gilaan, dengan seorang ibu yang penyakitan dan dua orang adiknya yang masih butuh banyak dana untuk lanjut hingga bangku universitas. Yuuma tak ingin kedua adiknya berakhir buruk seperti dia yang cuma seorang bartender—pekerjaan rendahan yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia dengan hue dan koefisien kriminal yang normal tapi strata pendidikan yang ala kadarnya.

Terkadang Yuuma bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia yang kalangan bawah ini bisa mempertahankan hue dan koefisien kriminalnya di bawah ambang batas? Sementara teman-teman seperjuangannya yang lain, sudah bisa hidup enak—makan gratis dan dapat pendidikan khusus—di balik penjara berbataskan jutaan kibit hologram untuk merehabilitasi koefisien kriminalnya yang abnormal.

Jujur saja, Yuuma iri dengan teman-temannya itu. Seandainya saja kepala jeniusnya kepikiran untuk mencuri dan merampok, mungkin ia sudah mendekam di balik jeruji holo panti rehabilitasi seperti apa yang tengah Terasaka jalani sampai detik ini juga, hidup enak tanpa perlu memikirkan hal lain selain menenangkan diri demi koefisien kriminal dan huenya sendiri.

Yuuma sudah lelah jika kalian bertanya pada pemuda yang cuma seorang lulusan dari sekolah menengah atas murahan di pojok kota—jauh dari pusat keramaian kota yang duapuluh empat jam nonstop terus beroperasi—itu. Yuuma ingin berhenti mengurus sang ibu dan kedua adiknya, berhenti bekerja banting tulang sana-sini demi sejumlah uang yang nominalnya tak seberapa, tetapi di satu sisi ia merasa tak pantas meninggalkan keluarganya—harta satu-satunya yang masih dimiliki Yuuma saat ini juga.

Dulu, Yuuma pernah bercita-cita untuk meneruskan jejak sang ayahanda yang meninggal tujuh tahun silam. Yuuma ingin seperti ayahnya yang tujuh tahun lalu mati sebagai inspektur di Departemen Investigasi Kriminal, mati dengan cara paling heroik di abad 22 demi penegakkan keadilan di bawah Sibyl System.

Yuuma bahkan sering mengkhayalkan dirinya menjadi seorang inspektur macam sang ayah. Berlari kesana kemari, memburu langkah setiap kriminal laten dengan sepucuk dominator di tangan, memerintah sekelompok enforcer, dan menarik pelatuk dominator saat benda tersebut sudah menetapkan hukuman atas makhluk yang dibidiknya, saat Yuuma mengelap meja di siang hari tanpa pengunjung.

"Selamat datang!"

Yuuma berseru sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari meja kayu mengkilat yang baru dipolesnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir saat lonceng selalu berdenting nyaring dan merdu karena terdorongnya pintu masuk oleh seorang pemuda yang datang berkunjung.

Yuuma mengamati pemuda tersebut selagi laki-laki yang Yuuma tebak usia mungkin sepantaran dengannya itu berjalan mendekati counternya sembari melihat-lihat interior klasik yang menghiasi bar. Yuuma mengira-ngira posisi apa gerangan tamu yang datang di sore hari yang mendung ini. Yuuma pun menebak dalam hati, yang datang kali ini adalah seorang petugas biro, seorang penegak—kriminal laten.

Jarang-jarang ada seorang penegak mampir tanpa didampingi atasannya—seorang inspektur. Sedang santaikah biro makanya ada penegak yang bisa mampir ke bar untuk minum-minum tanpa perlu pendamping? Padahal sejam yang lalu, Yuuma membaca koran dan menemukan berita kalau saat ini penjahat seks yang menyamar dengan kostum gurita kuning raksasa sedang gencar-gencarnya berkeliaran.

"Hai!" Pemuda dengan helaian jingga itu menyapa Yuuma dengan senyum lebar. "Birnya satu!" Nada bicaranya ringan dan ceria. Jarinya teracung ke depan wajah Yuuma dan cengiran secerah mentari disunggingkan di wajah agak pucatnya. Yuuma balas tersenyum sebelum menunduk untuk mengambil bir pada kulkas di bawah counternya.

"Ini," Yuuma menyodorkan botol bir yang sudah dibukanya pada pemuda itu.

Yuuma mengamati pemuda itu lamat-lamat. Tubuhnya pendek dan kecil, tidak seperti enforcer-enforcer lain yang sangat tipikal dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan aura menusuk yang amat menakutkan, seolah mencirikan bahwa mereka adalah sisi lain di dimensi masyarakat—kelompok ab'normal' yang diintegrasikan Sibyl. Pemuda ini terkesan hangat dan manis, begitu persepsi Yuuma begitu ia mendapat senyum dari pemuda sedang duduk di depannya, meminum bir dengan rakus.

"Kau punya permen?"

Yuuma tersentak, nyaris menjatuhkan gelas di tangan yang sedang dilapnya sembari mengamati sang pemuda, mengundang gelak tawa dari pemuda yang menjepit sisi kiri rambutnya dengan dua pasang jepitan biru tua.

"Kau lucu." kata pemuda itu di sela tawanya. Yuuma menggaruk kepalanya sambil ikut tertawa garing untuk menyamarkan rona merah di pipi tirusnya.

"Hei, aku Kagari Shusei," Pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya lalu meneguk satu tegukan besar birnya. Tangan kanan terulur, meminta disambut, "Panggil saja Shusei. Siapa namamu?"

"Isogai. Isogai Yuuma," balas Yuuma seraya menjabat singkat tangan kasar pemuda itu. "Sedang tidak ada kerjaan, ya?"

Shusei menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Ada kasus yang sedang diselidiki dan aku ingin mencari udara segar setelah berkubang di ruang analisis dengan sepasang wanita yang sedang tebar aura lovey-dovey." Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut sedikit. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak bisa Yuuma jelaskan, Yuuma ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Pemuda di depannya sangatlah imut, begitu pikir Yuuma.

"Stok bir di kulkasku sendiri sedang habis. Tidak masalah, kan, aku minum di sini?"

Yuuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Shusei bertanya kembali, "Sudah lama jadi bartender?"

"Belum, baru satu tahun," Yuuma pun duduk dan mulai menerawang. "Jika aku tidak salah, kau juga orang baru di sini, bukan? Aku sering melihatmu mengekor di belakang inspektur berkacamata dan wanita berambut panjang dikuncir kuda itu."

"Ah, maksudmu Gino dan Yayoi-chan?" Jarinya menjentik-jentik tak sabaran. "Daripada mengikuti dua orang sedingin es itu, sekarang aku berusaha mendekati inspektur wanita yang cantik itu. Kau tahu, kan? Inspektur baru dengan tubuh mungil, rambut pendek, mata bulat, dan keras kepala? Dia imut, bukan?" Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah Shusei yang sedang dirundung cinta pandangan pertama pada sang inspektur baru.

Yuuma tertawa kecil, bukan karena deskripsi Shusei tentang inspektur baru itu tapi karena ekspresi Shusei yang lucu di mata Yuuma-kekanakan dan sangat tidak cocok dengan profesi yang dilakoni pemuda tersebut.

Dan Shusei pun mengumpat setelahnya, "Kau tahu apa yang bikin sebal? Kou-chan menempel dengan Akane-chan terlalu rapat. Sial, aku memang tak bisa menandingi lelaki itu."

"Hmm, apa Kou-chan yang kau maksud itu pria berambut hitam yang hobi merokok di sana itu?" Yuuma menunjuk beranda lantai lima yang bisa terlihat dari meja counternya.

Shusei memutar kursinya dan menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Yuuma, "Wah, Isogai-kun, hebat sekali penglihatanmu!" Shusei bertepuk tangan antusias. "Mungkin kalau kau bersama kami, kau bisa mengalahkan Kou-chan!"

"Tidak mungkin," Yuuma mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah pernah gagal ikut ujian, rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa berada di institusi yang sama dengan kalian."

Shusei terdiam. Botol bir dimainkan, digeser dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Dia menggenggam botol itu kembali, meneguk isinya rakus hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Satu lagi." ucapnya.

Yuuma mengeluarkan bir kembali, membuka tutupnya, dan menyodorkannya pada Shusei. Shusei masih bungkam, masih meneguk birnya hingga kerah kemeja hitamnya basah karena tetes bir yang mengalir dari sudut birnya.

Yuuma bertanya-tanya, salah apakah Yuuma hingga pemuda yang tadi datang dengan senyum secerah dan sehangat mentari tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu seram, seperti tipikal enforcer lain di gedung biro.

Yuuma menilik pemuda itu kembali. Pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa pemuda itu terlihat sangat kecil-tingginya hanya seratus enam puluh sentimeter, dua puluh senti di bawah Yuuma yang jelas-jelas sejak zaman pubertas dalam kategori kurang nutrisi. Pemuda itu juga lebih kurus dan pucat dibandingkan Yuuma yang hidup miskin.

Kenapa pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesepian? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu sepasang mata sewarna senja yang teduh itu begitu hangat, sehangat tawanya saat ia menyinggung bahwa Yuuma lucu.

Lucu, heh?

Panas pun menjalari pipi Yuuma, mengoles semburat merah pada pipi pemuda berambut hitam dengan sepasang antena di pucuk kepalanya tersebut.

"Kau tahu," Pemuda itu cegukan, "aku itu tumbuh besar di panti rehabilitasi. LIMA BELAS TAHUN! BAYANGKAN AKU MENDEKAM DI SEL BAJINGAN ITU SELAMA LIMA BELAS TAHUN!"

Yuuma mundur sedikit dari counternya, menjauhi pemuda yang mungkin sudah mabuk karena dua botol bir, karena takut huenya akan tercemar.

Shusei mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan matanya yang sayu, air mukanya seolah menghina Yuuma yang memiliki koefisien yang normal. Shusei mabuk dan Yuuma tidak pernah biasa menghadapi pelanggan yang mabuk.

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya, Isogai-kun," suaranya rendah, mencoba menggertak. "ORANG NORMAL SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN TAHU RASANYA MENJADI SEORANG LATEN DI SAAT UMURMU MASIH BEGITU KECIL—LIMA! KAU DENGAR? LIMA!" Botol bir pada tangannya dibanting ke meja counter hingga isinya menyembur kemana-mana. "A-aku... aku ada di sana. Lima belas tahun lamanya. Menyedihkan."

Ingin Yuuma mendekati meja counternya, menekan bel yang menarik sepasang robot Komissa untuk menendang Shusei dari barnya, tapi Yuuma tak bisa. Bukan karena takut pada pemuda mungil di depannya, tapi karena Yuuma tahu kalau pemuda seumurannya itu sedang mengeluarkan isi hatinya—luka hati yang mungkin sudah lama dikubur oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau mirip dengan temanku dahulu," Kalimat Shusei kembali disela cegukannya. "Wajahnya mirip denganmu, rambutnya juga. Kau pasti dia, bukan? Kau mengganti namamu untuk menghindariku, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak," Yuuma tergagap. "Kita bertemu hari ini, ingat?"

"Tidak, Isogai-kun. Kau tidak ingat aku?" Shusei pun tertawa. "Dulu kau tinggal di sel diseberangku. Kita bercakap-cakap dengan membaca mulut. Lalu, suatu hari kau meninggalkanku—kau membobol selmu sendiri dan pergi kabur. Aku tahu sipir-sipir keparat itu berbohong padaku—" Cegukan lagi. "Mereka bilang aku hanya mengkhayalkanmu! Lucu, bukan? Hahahaha!"

Tanpa sadar Yuuma memundurkan satu langkah kakinya, menciptakan distansi yang lebih jauh dengan pemuda yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu.

Shusei betul-betul sudah mabuk.

"Kemari, Isogai-kun. Begitukah sikapmu melihat kawan lamamu ini?" Shusei mengulurkan tangannya dan beberapa cegukan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Atau aku yang harus menghampirimu?"

Pemuda di depan Yuuma saat ini bagaimanapun juga adalah seorang kriminal laten. Orang-orang yang pernah berpikir untuk bertindak kriminal di bawah hukum Sibyl—menentangnya untuk kepuasan pribadi.

Dan apa kata Shusei tadi? Dia sudah menjadi laten sejak umur lima tahun, bukan? Sekarang bayangkan betapa berbahaya seorang bocah lima tahun. Pada usia itu mungkin Shusei sudah memiliki niatan membunuh atau semacamnya. Dan sekarang, Kagari Shusei sudah memiliki empat kali umurnya sejak jadi laten tersebut.

Shusei bukan orang biasa.

"Kemarilah~ Ayo, I-so-ga-i-kun~"

Yuuma mendekat dengan enggan. Dia benar-benar takut dengan mata sayu yang memancarkan sorot dingin yang amat menusuk itu. Jangan lupakan seringai jahat bak serigala lapar seperti yang ada di buku cerita.

Tangan Yuuma menyentuh permukaan bawah meja, mencari-cari tombol keamanan sembari mewanti-wanti gerakan yang akan dilancarkan Shusei yang mabuk.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Shusei menarik dagu Yuuma, sampai Yuuma terpaksa berjingkat dan memaksa jari Yuuma untuk menjauh dari tombol keamanan.

"Shu-Shusei-san," Yuuma sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri cengkraman kuat enforcer berambut jingrak tersebut dari dagunya. Bau alkohol menguar dari bibirnya yang setengah mengatup dan mata Shusei begitu sayu nan menggoda.

Yuuma menegak ludahnya dalam-dalam, tak kuasa menatap sepasang biji mata sewarna senja itu. Semakin Yuuma menatapnya, semakin Yuuma ingin menyelami jiwa Shusei, mengulik jiwa pemuda yang barusan datang dengan tingkah kekanakkan yang begitu manis itu.

Apa yang Yuuma pikirkan?!

Sadar kalau debar jantungnya begitu cepat, ujung-ujung jarinya yang membeku dan pipinya yang begitu panas, Yuuma pun memejamkan matanya, menghindari dirinya menatap sepasang bolamata Shusei yang begitu menggoda.

"Shu-Shu—"

Yuuma membeku, matanya membulat dengan pupil melebar, dan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Di sudut bibirnya, sepasang bibir tipis Shusei menempel dengan lembut dan kedua tangan Shusei mulai melingkari lehernya. Yuuma hanya terdiam, menikmati setiap detik kehangatan dari tubuh mungil enforcer di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Shusei. "Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku?"

Yuuma tahu kalau Shusei masih saja berdelusi soal temannya tersebut. Mungkin Shusei kesepian dan sakit tapi tak ada yang peduli atau dia menyembunyikan semua perasaan itu dengan topeng senyumnya. Karena orang mabuk terkadang bisa jadi orang paling jujur di dunia.

Shusei memang kesepian.

Yuuma terkesiap saat Shusei menyandarkan kepalanya bahunya lebarnya lalu mulai terisak di ceruk lehernya, seperti seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Tangan Yuuma yang terangkat, siap memeluk tubuh kecil si enforcer mabuk.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Kagari."

Suara maskulin seorang pria berkacamata yang kini sedang melipat dada di depan pintu bar menginterupsi, membuat Yuuma terperanjat, kaget setengah mati hingga tak sadar ia mendorong Shusei yang mabuk hingga melepaskan pelukannya dan jatuh.

"Maa, Gino~" kata Shusei lalu cegukan lagi dan lagi. "Aku baru main di sini, Gino. Mau ikut?"

Inspektur itu mengerang lalu menarik kerah kemeja bawahannya tanpa perasaan, membuat Shusei berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang limbung.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si bodoh ini, bukan?" tanya Ginoza pada Yuuma yang sedang sibuk merapikan diri.

"A-ah, iya! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Yuuma sebisa mungkin terdengar meyakinkan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Ginoza menyeret sang anak buah dari bar dengan Shusei yang sibuk melambaikan tangan ke arah Yuuma.

Yuuma tersipu malu, rona merah menguasai warna wajah pemuda tampan itu. Dia menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan tertawa kecil.

Yuuma jatuh cinta.

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, Yuuma masih bekerja sebagai bartender di bar di seberang gedung biro keamanan nasional, menjalani hari-hari monotonnya dengan senyum tiga jarinya memukau.

Sesekali matanya memandang tembus ke balik pintu depan bar yang terbuat dari kaca transparan, mencari sosok enforcer dengan rambut jingga yang selalu terbalut dengan jaket biru tua di atas kemeja hitam dan dasi merahnya. Terkadang enfocer itu nampak, setelah turun dari mobil sehabis mengeksekusi musuh-musuh Sibyl sembari tertawa-tawa setelah berhasil menggodai rekan-rekan kerjanya. Terkadang enforcer itu menghilang bak ditelan bumi, di saat kasus-kasus mulai memanas dan semakin berbahaya.

Yuuma tak mengerti mengapa presensi seorang Kagari Shusei jadi begitu berarti baginya. Yuuma tak pernah mendapati Shusei mengunjunginya di bar sejak hari itu. Entah dikutuk atau bukan, tapi saat Shusei tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk masuk ke dalam bar, perangkat holo di tangannya selalu berbunyi. Yuuma sering mendengar umpatan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu untuk siapapun yang memanggilnya lewat perangkat holo dan tertawa karenanya.

Yuuma menyentuh sudut bibirnya, tempat dimana dulu Shusei pernah menciumnya begitu lembut, juga ceruk lehernya, dimana Shusei sempat terisak sebelum akhirnya dipisahkan oleh Inspektur Ginoza. Yah, sedikit-banyak Yuuma sangat menyayangkan kehadiran inspektur tersebut pada saat kejadian itu sedang berlangsung.

Tetapi, sejalan dengan waktu yang terus bergulir, Yuuma mulai kehilangan jejak sang enforcer yang pernah menciumnya itu. Jika Yuuma tak salah hitung, sudah enam bulan lamanya Shusei tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Begitu pula dengan beberapa enforcer lain dan juga seorang inspektur. Yuuma sadar kalau gedung biro sudah tak seramai dulu sejak penjahat yang selama ini paling dicari-cari ditemukan tewas di ladang pangan.

Dan Yuuma tetap menunggu. Yuuma tetap akan terus menunggu sampai sang enforcer dengan senyum hangat itu datang kembali ke barnya, mendatangi counternya dan memesan bir lalu bercengkrama seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan-sama seperti sebelum Shusei mabuk.

"Ah, Nona bekerja di MWPSB, bukan?" Yuuma memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada wanita cantik berambut cokelat pendek yang kebetulan sedang minum di bar.

"Uhm, betul," Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Begini, uh, apa Nona mengenal seorang enforcer bernama Kagari Shusei?"

Wanita itu tiba-tiba tersedak, wajahnya pucat, dan tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sepasang bolamata beriris cokelat itu membulat.

"Nona, tidak kenal?"

"Uh-oh," Wanita itu tergagap, salah tingkah. "Kagari-kun sedang cuti.. ya... Kagari-kun sedang cuti!"

Wanita itu segera menghabiskan sisa anggur di gelasnya dan meninggalkan uangnya di meja sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan pamitan pada Yuuma.

Yuuma mengambil uang tersebut, tersenyum kecil, dan menekadkan dalam hati bahwa ia akan terus menunggu seorang Kagari Shusei.

Yuuma akan terus menunggu...

-tanpa tahu kalau seorang Kagari Shusei sudah tak ada lagi di muka bumi ini.

* * *

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **HANJER, INI PASTI GAJELAS BANGET! Ini fanfiksi serempet sho-ai yang lebih nganu pertama saya. Jadi, maaf kalo banyak kurangnya, huhu. Saya nggak pernah bisa bikin sho-ai/yaoi :(((**

 **Sebenernya, pingin buat sambungan Enforcer Irina Jelavic, tapi event #Yuumafantasia begitu nagih dan lahir fanfiksi asdfghjkl ini wwww Salahkan presensi Bang Pucuk yang memikat, damn.**

 **Maafkan saya atas keOOC-an Bang Shusei dan ikemen miskin kita semua, Aa Itsogay-maksudnya-Isogai, hehehe /plak/ Bilangin saya nggak bisa bikin sho-ai/yaoi /dor**

 **Yep, curcolnya sampe disini aja. Tinggalkan jejak yaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


End file.
